Marry Your Daughter
by Elevating with You
Summary: Logan wants to propose to Camille but of course, he has to get her father's approval! song-fic based on the song Marry Your Daughter.


**OK**** guys be nice to me! This my first fan fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song**

* * *

><p>Logan and Camille had been a couple for a very long time. They had always been talking about marriage and Logan had always been thinking of proposing to Camille but she's a big daddy's girl! Her father may never agree to this<p>

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
><em>_About being here today__  
><em>_Still not real sure what I'm going to say__  
><em>_So bare with me please__  
><em>_If I take up too much of your time.__  
><em>_See in this box is a ring for your oldest.__  
><em>_She's my everything and all that I know is__  
><em>_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
><em>_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Logan was outside 4J. His hands were shaking but he knew he have to do this if he wants to be with Camille this is the very first step. He swallowed his pride and knocked three times on the door.

"What?" was the first words that he heard as soon as the door opened.

"h-hi Mr. Roberts." Logan said nervously.

"Camille's not her, so go away!" he said grumpily. He almost closed the door but Logan stopped it with his foot.

"Sir. I need to talk to you, seriously!" He said with a straight face.

Camille's dad nodded and opened the door and let him in.

"So what do you need?" he said sitting back

Logan laid a small box on the table. Camille's dad reached out for the box, knowing already what's in it.

"You think she's the one?" he asked him calmly.

"Yes!" Logan said in a straight forward way

_Can marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_When she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

"Please let me marry Camille!" Logan said standing up.

"You think I'll give up my little princess so easily!" He said also getting up from the chair

"No sir.! But I'm ready to make her my queen!" Logan said with full confidence

But instead of arguing and getting mad at him, Camille's father put on a smirk on his face

_She's been here every step__  
><em>_Since the day that we met__  
><em>_(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
><em>_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__  
><em>_I've got most of my vows done so far__  
><em>_(So bring on the better or worse)__  
><em>_And 'til death do us part__  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind__  
><em>_It's time__  
><em>_I'm ready to start__  
><em>_I swear to you with all of my heart..._

"Will you excuse me for a while?" Mr. Roberts said exiting the room

Logan sat back down remembering the times Camille had been there for him. The time when he got an A- for the first Camille then agreed to let him study more than to accompany her more on her auditions. Also the time Gustavo scolded him for being off key, again Camille was always by his side. She cheered him up and also gave him the confidence to face his temperamental boss. She sometimes wants to have his undivided attention and always get jealous when he talks about other girls. But that's a small price to pay to have all her love.

And he got to admit: It was all worth it!

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

_The first time I saw her__  
><em>_I swear I knew that I'd say I do_

Mr. Roberts entered the room again, holding a box.

"Here!" he said giving the box to Logan.

Logan took it and opened it. There lies a necklace with a locket, that's locked.

"If you're going to propose my daughter, wear that while doing so." Mr. Roberts told him, crossing his arms.

"You mean…." Logan said hopefully. "Yes, don't ever make my daughter go through anything sad!" he said.

Logan nodded and thanked him.

And just on time Camille entered, holding some shopping bags.

"Oh, hey Logie, I didn't know you were here!" she said cheerfully kissing him on the cheek.

"Excuse me you two I've got something to do." Mr. Roberts said heading for the door. As he walked passed Logan, he held him shoulder and nodded before going 0ut and closing the door

"umm… Camille I need to ask you something." Logan said nervously.

"Ok! But let me put these bags into my room first." She said before going to her room.

Logan put on the necklace that her father gave him and secured the little box in his palm.

Camille then came back with a smile plastered on her face. "So what's that you needed to ask me?" she said tilting her head.

"So… it's about us." Logan started off.

Camille just looked at him and smiled as soon as she saw the necklace that he was wearing.

"Camille Roberts…" Logan said kneeling on one knee "…will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Oh I will!" she said jumping into his arms.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

Three months later Camille was walking down the aisle with her father and Logan was at the other end. As soon as they reached the altar, Mr. Roberts gave Camille's hand to Logan. "take care of my little princess." He said before going to his seat.

* * *

><p>"Here's your smoothie!" Logan said handing a pink smoothie to her wife.<p>

"This is a great place to have a honeymoon, don't you think?" she said turning to her husband.

He nodded and took a sip of his blue smoothie.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering, what's so special about this necklace anyway?" he asked pointing at the necklace that his father-in-law gave him.

She just smiled and took off her charm bracelet, she showed each charm and Logan noticed that each of the charm is a key with different shapes. She showed her one of the keys and inserted it into the locket.

It opened and she showed it to her beloved husband.

_Please take care of her. Don't ever lose her. You married a Roberts make sure you don't do anything wrong!_

_-Roberts_

Logan looked at her with a confused yet shocked look.

"It has been passed into different generations, this charm bracelet too!"


End file.
